Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar
Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar is a german fanfiction by SSJKamui. The Fanfiction deals with the question what humans really are. It has 11 episodes. The story mostly takes place in Kyoto. At the beginning of the story, a big, ugly , stinking,slimily, feline creature attacs the mars colonies. When the people analyse it , they discover, this creature is a human. Main Characters *Karala Yagiyu A 14 year old female http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geek geek. She suffers from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clinical_depression clinical depression, because she think , no one will ever love her. She often unsuccessfully tried to get a boyfriend. Because of this , she thinks her life is like the work of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sysiphus Sisyphus. (This Idea is based on the essay http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Myth_of_Sisyphus The Myth of Sisyphus by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Camus Albert Camus) *Madoka Michael A classmate of Karala. Because of a genetic anomaly , she was not able to learn a language until a special treatment based on the work of Julian Bashir. Her foster parents are Admiral Rene Michael and his wife. *Hilal A female cyborg working for starfleet. She came from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey Turkey *Kisaria A http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gynoid gynoid lacking http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Essence essence *Cesare Melchior An italian starfleet officer Episodes *Essence The title of this episode is an allusion to the philosophy of Jean Paul Sartre. In this episode, Karala comes to Kioto because of the starfleet, but when she sees an alien who destroys parts of the city , she rans away. *Sisyphus The title of this episode alludes to the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Myth_of_Sisyphus The Myth of Sisyphus by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Camus Albert Camus. In this episode , the other people search for Karala while the city is attacked by some enemies. *Language The title of this episode is an allusion to the genetic anomaly of Madoka. Madoka becomes fully cured of the effects of the anomaly and finds Karala in a subway station. She encourages her to do her job. *Hedgehogs Dilemma The title of this episode is a philosophical concept by Arthur Schopnhauer, which means that the nearer two persons came , the more they hurt each other. In this episode , Karala has her first day at her new school, but has problems with her social phobias. *Existence The title of this episode is an allusion to the philosophy of Jean Paul Sartre. In this episode , Kisaria starts to have strange malfunctions. *Destrudo The title of this episode is a concept of Sigmund Freud. Its the name of the destruction drive. In this episode , the enemies try to destroy 2 federation colonies in the orbit of the planet Saturn. Karala and Madoka should try to prevent this. While they try it , a secret of Karalas Parents becomes discovered *Ghost in the Machine This episode is named after a philosophical concept. In this episode , a group who works for the state comes to school to check if sleepers who belong to the enemies hide there. (The name of the leader of the group is an allusion to the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inquisitor_General Grand Inquisitor http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom%C3%A1s_de_Torquemada Tomás de Torquemada) *Introjection The title of this episode is a psychological concept which means that someone copies traits of his enemies to protect himself. In this episode , the other people have to fight against Karala because of an experiment by the conspirative organisation http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Majestic_12 Majestic 12 *Ecce Homo This episode is named after a book by the german philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. In this episode , Karala becomes cured of the effects of the experiments and returns to normal *Special Layer: Freedom? In this episode, Madoka and Hilal have to stop a scientist. This scientist traps them often and thinks that people don`t have a free will. Instead , they are determined by outer influences. Hilal and Madoka can stop him by trapping him. This episode deals with the topic of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Determinism Determinism and the concept of the will to live by Arthur Schopenhauer. *Thanatos The title of this episode is a concept of Sigmund Freud. It means suicide drive or death drive. In this episode, Section 31 tries to fullfill their plan and attac the headquarter of the heroes. At the end , Karala has to answer a fundamental question. Trivia *The Story is based on the works of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Nietzsche Friedrich Nietzsche, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Paul_Sartre Jean Paul Sartre, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Schopenhauer Arthur Schopenhauer, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Camus Albert Camus, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Heidegger Martin Heidegger, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Immanuel_Kant Immanuel Kant, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigmund_Freud Sigmund Freud, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Jung Carl Gustav Jung, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_Lacan Jacques Lacan,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konrad_Lorenz Konrad Lorenz, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epicurus Epicurus, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Marx Karl Marx, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%B8ren_Kierkegaard Søren Aabye Kierkegaard, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Dawkins Richard Dawkins, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Hobbes Thomas Hobbes and some other people. * The Story has some similarities with some animes , books and films , e.g. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion Neon Genesis Evangelion, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix_series Matrix, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade_Runner Blade Runner, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starship_Troopers Starship Troopers, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_in_the_shell Ghost in the Shell, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_%28film%29 Alien and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X_Files X-Files * The story is darker than most star trek stories * The enemies are called the caine, because they are humans , but they attac other humans * The title Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar is an allusion to the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaballa Kaballah, which is an important plot element in the story External Links http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/42e60afc00000f8c065003ee Category:Dimensional_Prophecy_of_Zohar